Who Say's Pain Ain't fun?
by Ner'ual Say'lar
Summary: In celabration of my 100th rewive if Living Nightmare! HAZAR FOR ME! This is a little ficklet... mystery person having daydreams of Kurt! A slashy Kurt? story! ENJOY!


**Who Say's Pain Ain't Fun?**

     Hello people... my second X-Men slash work... I stumbled along some really juicy fic's recently... well that was before the bloody telephone company cut my damnphone! *. Buggering bastards...! Ugh... where was I?

   Oh yes... I recently found the wonders of  ????/Kurt slash _(I'm keeping it a secret__! Your gonna have to read the thing! Mwhahahaaha! Am I evil?!)... and I'm thoroughlyenjoying it! I love the pairing! And there is not enough of it out there... I have no idea why... I just think that make such a fantastic couple! They really do! Well in my opinionanyway..._

   So this is to celebratemy 100th review for my Fic '**Living Nightmare'... which I have sadly been neglecting so much... but then I've neglected many things... I wish I hadn't, but things being as they are... it was sadly unavoidable.... **

     But I shall not open that can of worms... this is a happy day, ne! ^__^

     This is just a bit of a one off... no real story... just some smuff  _(_The hybrid form of Smut and fluff_) that popped into my head and has been sitting on my floppy for ages... thought I'd share... I am such a hentai! All I ever seem to write now is slash! But I don't hear you guys out there complaining... which is excellent!_

  All German translation will be at the bottom!

     And if you like this... you're going to love... one I've been working on...

****

**_'Children of the Enemy' _**

****

Enjoy!

     Good god… he's doing it again… Is he doing this on purpose?! I think he is! He must be! He's doing this to drive me insane with lust! I swear! Does he know how fucking sexy he is when he does that…? Oh, wait a minute… you guys don't know what the hell I'm talking about, right… well let me enlightenyou… He's sitting there… just over there, the other side of the crowded cafeteria… with the other X-Men… working on something but that doesn't matter… But what does matters is what he's doing between writing…

     When he stops… he puts the pen to his mouth… running the smooth plastic over his moist lip… his tongue coming out to meet it… caressing it slowly as he studies the text in front of him… god those shapely lips wrap round the stiff object…. Gently sucking on the end as he twirls it in his fingers… the way he pouts as he pulls it out… the way he licks his upper lip so slowly it hurts to watch… Fuck!

     Double fuck…! Does no one else see this! He's sitting there, bold as brass, as the saying goes… doing something that should only be seen in one of those imported XXXXXXXX rated German porno movies… and no one bats an eye! It's crazy! What are they?! All blind! They must be! Shit… I would kill to go over there, sit in his lap… and ram my tongue down his throat… 

     Oh… the way he goes to put the object in his mouth again… his glisteningwet tongue just touching his lip as he places it on… god… it's like he's giving the pen a blow job… hrumf… lucky pen…  what I wouldn't give to be in it's place… and him without that stupid inducer on… don't get me wrong… I like the way he looks with it on… but… come on now... you can't really tamper with pure sexual delight, now can you…? Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone out loud... but can you blame me? I always did have a thing for dark characters…

     You know… careering totally off the subject now… but I was watching the young adventures of Indiana Jones… not that I watch it often… there was just… nothing else on…honestly! There really wasn't! But anyway… it was the one where he trapped in the Nazi prison camp and he's trying to escape… I was watching those guys in the uniforms… and it struck me... Now don't get me wrong… I am not a Nazi fan… and what they did was really bad and never should have happened… but dame… you gotta admit… there uniforms were reaaaaaalllly kinda kinky… 

     I mean… come on look at them! The high collars… the leather boots… the whips… I mean it just screams sadistfor god sake! Gees… I'm getting turned on just thinking about it… and… I don't think I mention this before… he has one fucking sexy voice… if you ever really listen to him… his talks in hushed whispers… sounding so soft and gentle… his accentmakes me melt… I shudder… I had an accentonce… lost it years ago… but his… The combination of that and everything else makes me tingle all over… I wonder what it's like when he's angry? I mean... **really** angry?

     Ahhhhh… I can just picture it… my recently conjureddaydream… I'm all alone… in a prison cell… I've been captured for doing... something wrong... I think I settled on being a rebel leader...it's cold and damp… in the room is nothing but a bed and the chilly air… a metal frame, a dirty mattress and sheets... and me in just a pair of ripped, torn trousers… I'm sitting there… it's sundown… the light streams in through the bard windows… am I going over the top? Who cares… if you don't like it you can clear off! My fantasy…  I'll do what I what… anyway… where was I? Ah yes… me alone in a prison cell…

     I hear the clicking of boots on the stone floor… they near my cell… I hear a harsh few word in German… and the door unlocks, swinging open… a dark shadow blocking the light… two palegolden eyes glare at me through the shadows. A long, sinewy, spearheaded tail swayed back an' forth behind him… as a long horse whip is taped against an unusual shaped, black leather boot…

     The figure steps through the door, which promptly closes behind him with a echoingbang and clunk, and thenthe door locks. He now stands in the light… fully visible… and what a glorioussight it is… Standing there before me in a Nazi generals uniform… was a certain blue fury demon… under his peaked cap, which casts an sinister shadow over his eye's making them stand out more, he glares at me coldly. His long raven blue hair slicked backand tied neatly back in at the nape of his neck, making his sharp features and distinctive ears all the more striking…

     On his face he wore a look of superior contempt as he looks down at me with a sneer, as if I were the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen... but his eye's... they tell me something completely different… underneath the coldness, they tell me of the hunger that lurks beneath as he gazes over my half naked body… like a shark's shadow just visiblebeneath the waters surface… I shiver… I feel so exposed under his intensescrutiny… but I try very hard not to show it… I glare back at him...

     "Guten Abend… I trust zhat you have been enjoying your stay here vith us…" He sneered, obviously not meaning a word he's saying. "I vould hate to zhink zhat you vould go home vithout anyzhing nice to say about us…"

  "Kiss my ass, you rat bastard!" I snap. He snarls, bearing his gleaming white fangs and I receive a hard backhand across the face… so hard my lip split and my neck popped… he's not playing around… 

     "Wertloser Hund! You vould do vell to learn some manners, Vhelp… and a healthy respect for your betters!" He hisses venomously. I gingerly look back at him, crimson liquid slowly running down my chin as I glare back at him… My tongue reaches out and touches the open wound… the blood tasting like metal in my mouth.

     He grabs me roughly round the face with a leather-covered hand… this fingers and thumb digging into my jaw… I can't tell whether he's smiling or sneering… he looks great either way... he gazes down at me with those hunting eyes… 

"Perhaps I should take it upon myself to tutor you in zhe vays of obedience, hummm… Mein kleiner Geschwindigkeit Dämon? A little disciplinary action for your appalling behaviour…" 

     He moved his thumb and presses it to my damaged lip… pushing down hard… I hiss, cringing… He merely smirks and pushes harder, opening the wound more… so hard the burning sting's making my eyes water… oh good, god I want more… Did I mention before... I'm a bit of a masochist? Oh yesss… Sometimes… pain is fun… that is when it's the right kind…

     He removes his thumb as he leans down, and roughly licks the blood from my chin in one sweep… then over my abused lips… then through my parted mouth as he violates me with a harsh unforgiving embrace… grabbing the back of my head he forces the kiss deeper… tangling his fingers tightly… painfully in my hair…

     As quickly as it started, he stops, yanking me back by the hair… I gasp sharply… the taste of my own life giving fluid heavy in my mouth… He licks his blood stained lips… and he smirks… 

"For a miserable retch… You tast**e** very good… I vonder if everyzhing else from you is as sweet…" His voice a hushed whisper… sounding like a breeze through trees… I can help but shudder… 

     He releasesme… taking a step back… licking the blood from his glove… slowly as he eyes me for a moment, his jaw working as he moves round to my side, he orders…

"Strip…"

  "Huh? Why?" I get hit around the back with the horse whip… and his tail slashes at my chest… so hard it leaves angry red welts… front and back… just on the knife edge of opening an bleeding... I yelp and hiss… oh god! Hit me again!

     "Do not ask questions, mongrel! Do as you are told!" He hisses. "Or maybe…," His tone changes… becoming sinisterly soft and thoughtful. "… I'm going about zhis zhe wrong vay? Maybe all you just need is an... incentiveto behave, hmmm?" He says lifting my chin with the tip of the whip so I have to look into his strange eyes… I swallow hard… he smiles… almost kindly… almost...

     "You take zhose off… and I'll… take zhis off…" He states simply, indicating with the whip his uniform. "Dose zhat sound… fair, to you?" Hmmm… let me think about that… HELL YES! I nod and stand up slowly… not breaking eye contact as I fumble with the fastenings… pain shots down my back and chest as Istretch the sore and damaged flesh… the tail inflicting wound acutely begins to bleed as I move... I can see the desire burning in his demonic... inhuman eye's. He watches with a hawk-like gaze as the blood slowly begins to trickle over my skin and the material slip over my hips and onto a pile on the stone floor…

     He smirks, clearly pleased with what he sees… I feel so vulnerable… I'm standing here completely exposed… my arousal blindingly obvious… He slowly walks round me… feasting on every nook and curvewith hungry eyes…

  "Nice… very… very… nice…," He whispers his approval as he makes anothercircuit. "You are a surprising one… underneath zhat rude, disrespectful attitude… you are an attractive specimen… vith a little training… I zhink you vould be a most …_pleasing_… consort…" I jump slightly as I feel a hand run down my spine… the soft leather glove tickled my bare skin… it felt so good… I sigh and lean back slightly…  

     "Do you like zhat Mein Haustier?" He asks, leaning foreword to that his lips brush my ear. "Zhen your going to love zhis…" He whispers as he moves his hands over my waist and dipping them over my pelvis… I nearly choke on air as my hips buck… begging of more contact… he begins to gently caress me… touching me everywhere except where I want it most… I moan and shudder under his bewitching touch…

     "See? Cooperation brings grate revards…" He chuckles at my condition. I say nothing… I just want him to talk to me… touch me… hit me… insult me… I don't care what he does… just as long as he never stops… I dare to place my hands over his… trying topersuade him to move them where I want… but he was having none of it…

     He sharply pulled me back… holding mynaked form flush against his clothed one… I can feel his erection that's trapped in his trousers… pressed into my backside as he holds me there with one arm round my waist… the other is making tantalising patterns over my flesh…. And his tail is doing… something that's… toodeliciously naughty to describe!

     I give up being proud and stubborn... I just don't care anymore... I finally give into my bodily desires and lean back into the strong embrace… My breathing is getting heavier as he drives me further down the line of insanity with his touch and very presents… God… he teasing me… ruthlessly…  

    "Humm… I zhink zhat you are after somezhing a little more zhen a petting, aren't you, Mein silberner Fuchs?" The word… 'DUH!' Comes to mind! I say nothing… but whimper instead, trying to encourage him to take this further… I feel him smile against my neck… his steady breath is hot against my cold skin…  

     "Oh you want this don't you…?" He whispers… I moan… and squirm in his grip, his strong three fingered hands caresses me further, and I groan shamelessly with need. "You're a little slut aren't you? But I must admit... a beautiful one at zhat... I bet you vere popular... I bet zhey couldn't vait to have you in zheir beds... hear your voice... hear it crying out as zhey ram into you... feel zhis sinful body writhing and arching beneath zhem as zhey fill you to braking point... feel how deliciously tight and warm you are... I must say... I can not blame zhem...,"he purred, nuzzling my neck. 

    "You've been on my mind since zhe first time I saw you... you sat zhere... looking at me vith zhose  vanton  eye's... tormenting me vith zhis body... you just scream to be taken... to be possessed... to be ruthlessly ravaged and fucked utterly senseless... practically have a sign on you zhat says... I'm here! Come and fuck me as hard and a long as you like!" He laughed lightly, the sound sending a shiver down my spine. 

     "And I'm going to take full advantage of zhat... of you... your mine now... I'm going to make you never vant for anozher... fucking you is going to be a pleasure sent down from heaven itself, I'm going to enjoy making you squirm." I whimper again… and I do squirm in his strong grip...  this is becoming too much… 

     "Shall I tell you vhat I've got planed for you, Mein Liebling silberner Fuchs …," Oh god please do! "Ich'm, gehen zu haben, Sie... berührt Ihre Brustwarzen und hat sie, die unter meinen Fingern und wird erhärtung, heiß - die Muskeln Ihres Bauchs, der etwas unter der feuchten Spur meiner Zunge. zittert... Ihr Hahn, der zwischen meinen Lippen in den heißen Eingang meinen Mund. schiebt... Ihre Bälle in meiner Hand, schwer und warm... Ihr süßer Esel, der zu meinen Fingern öffnet... fickt Sie... macht Sie winden sich und stoßen hinter, macht SieStöhnen Sie mein Name... Ich'm, gehen zu machen, Sie meiner, mein silberner Fuchs..." 

     He purrs… I shudder… having not the slightest idea what he just said… but from his tone of voice, I'm guessing its something filthy... but loving it all the same… Pain's one thing… touching is another... but this dirty talking… it's a whole new ball game… that just drives me wild… German is one sexy language… and that combination is intoxicating....          

     "Uuuugh… please… I can't take this…" I beg…  

 "Uh-uh… Ask properly…" He teases, sweeping a hand down my stomach. I groan in frustration grinding my ass into his groin. But he's still in control, he whispers. "All you have to do is say… 'Please sir… Fuck me…' Not very hard… even for zhe likes of you…" 

     "Please… sir…" I say in a breathy whine, not knowing how much more I can take...

"Your forgetting somezhing…"

  "Fuck me… please… I want you… take me, hit me, cut me… do anything you want to me… just fuck me please…" I beg.

  "Sir?" Bastard... utter bastard... even in my state of arousal a surge of anger courses through me, he's not going to do anything till I give him what he wants...  

  "Sir…" I ground out.

  "As you wish…" It's not a second before he whirls me round and throws me back, roughly on the bed. I gasp as the wind is slightly knocked out of my lungs as I hit the mattress so suddenly.

     I look down… and I see the demon crawling up to me from the foot of the bed… a sly predatory smirk and a wicked gleam in his eye's. I'm paralysed as I watch the strange, erotic sight come closer. He straddles my hips and grabs my wrists tightly and forces them sharply above my head… that tail disappears for a moment, then reapers... with a pair of shining handcuffs...****

     Before I know what's happening my hands are bound and attached to the metal bed frame... I shiver as I hear the metal click shut making me helpless against my demon captor... I gaze up into heavy lidded blazing gold eyes... he smirks down at me... our eyes lock as he slowly reaches up and removes his peaked cap, setting it on my chest...

     I watch,mesmerised**,** as he slowly buttons his glove... placing his finger in between his teeth he bites down and pulls the black leather off his hand, revealing the indigo blue beneath... my eye catches the beautiful masculine, white gold and diamond ring standing strikingly out against the deep blue velvet. He grinned, looking almost playful with the glove dangling from his mouth, as he undid the next one... and pulling it off sharply with a snap that makes me jump beneath him... he chuckles before placing both gloves in his hat and placing it gently on the floor.   

   He looks down at me... with something that's close to affection... I swallow loudly... those eyes are so haunting... I could lose myself in them... He smirks and leans down... I expect a kiss but instead his lips connect with my neck... soft kitten fur and rose petal lips touch the cold skin of my throat... he nuzzles my neck as he kisses and licks... his hand comes up to the other side of my face... his thumb running under my jaw while his other fingers play with my ear... a surprisingly nice touch...

  I lean into the caress... so much so that his thumb comes within reach of my mouth... I instantly take it and begin to suck... an odd but not unpleasing sensation of the peach skin fuzz... tickling the roof of my mouth... I run my tongue over the digit... mimicking with it what I so want to do to him... I hear a throaty sigh by my ears the lips trail up then back down my neck... to the juncture where my neck and shoulder meet...

    And then I feel it... Sharp fang running over soft, perfect skin... causing me to shudder... He bites down gently at first... just gentle nips... I tremble with want and need... hot breath making me realise just how cold it is in my cell... how icy the metal round my writs actually feels... I shiver... warm hands travel down my smooth body... I'm lost in feeling when it happens....  

   I yelp in shock and pain as I'm jerked towards him, a pair of sharp fangs and stab into my skin, an odd popping sound as skin breaks and they sink deep, sliding into my flesh. Breath caught in my throat, I'm paralysed as I feel sticky wetness begin to drip over my shoulder as droplets of crimson slid back over my skin and drip from my shoulder onto the mattress. ****

     I whimper and gasp like a wanton whore as he bites harder still... loving every sweet second... delicious, intense, searing pain mixed with intimate and gentle caresses over aroused flesh... teasing me with hands and tail... over my inner thighs, nipples... making me squirm and writhe beneath him... up my sides, my arms and down my flat stomach... 

     I feel his lips leave the fresh wound, hovering over it before leaning foreword and lapping at the blood like a cat with cream. His hot, wet tongue and breath and soft velvet touch makes my skin tingle with fire-like sensation. I whimper again in disappointment as he stops his ministrations... He sits up, grinning as he runs a tongue over blood stained teeth... he growls... a low primitive, animal sound that makes me shiver... playing the part of a blood thirsty demon that he looks like to a tea... 

     "Now then…," He whispers huskily. "Lets see what else you have for me…" 

     "Hey! Wa-wait a minute!" I gasp. "Y-you said you'd take the uniform off!" I protest, albeit weakly. He snorts in amusement.

  "I changed my mind…" he grins savagely. "Now, Mein silberner Fuchs… scream for me…" He purrs.

  "OW!" I yelped as a hand hits me round the back of the head… 

     Not quite the scream of passion I was imagining… Coming out of my lovely little fanticey that I was just starting to really enjoy… and that was starting to getting reeeeeeally intresting… I look round… Lance is glaring at me through his fringe.

  "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, moron!" He growls.  

  "Err… sorry…" I mumble. Rubbing the sore spot on my skull… not the nice kind of pain…

     "I bet ya he was thinking about girls again, yo…" Todd said shaking his head.

  "That's not surprising… it all he thinks about…" Fred sighed as he picked at the unappetizing school dinner in front of him… and that was saying something considering Fred will eat practically anything… except tin cans and washing machines…

     "And since when did you develop telepathic powers?!" I snap at the Blob. He smiles lopsidedly.

  "Don't need them with you Pietro… You wear your mind on your sleeve…" The others laugh.

  "Well if it's on his sleeve, I think he should wash his shirt… I bet his mind is filthy! Thinking about sex 24/7 can't be good for a person, yo… Why don't you get a hobby! Like needle work or origami! Or hey, write fan fiction!" I groan as the other three Brotherhood members begin to torment me further, I just ignore them… I know they're only playing round…

     "Come on… lets get out of here…," Lance sighs as he stretches and stands. "Kelly's got a new car I wanna put in the ground…" 

  "Sounds good yo… can I slime the upholstery first?"  Todd asks as he hops up.

  "Sure… just add insult to injury…" I sigh and stand with my friends… disappointed that my demon watch is ending so soon…  

     As we make our way out the cafeteria… I risk one last glance over my shoulder… oh god… he's doing the pen thing again… of all the luck… 

     Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria…

     Kurt put the pen on his lips… gently running it over the moist surface… he felt like he was being watched… he slowly looked over to the dinning hall doors… and straight into the eye's of one Pietro Maximoff… The speedster jumped like he'd been hooked up to a car battery and froze in panic… Kurt kept eye contact as he caught the pen playfully between his teeth… and grinned impishly… Pietro's face faulted… went red as a tomato… then run out the door after his friends quicker then grease lightning…  

     Kurt bit his lip to stop himself howling out, his shoulders shook as he laughed to himself. That was fun… he so did love torment the speed demon… 

  "What's so funny, Fur ball?" Rouge asked. Kurt looked to see all the X-men looking at him with questioning looks on their faces. He grinned…

  "Nozhing…" He chirped cheerfully. Putting the pen back in his mouth as he left the paper in front of him…

     MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH!

   I BET YOU LOT WEREN'T EXSPECTING THAT NOW WERE YOU?!

     Ha ha ha... hear me laugh as you all steadily go insane...

   I enjoyed writing that... ^__^ it was fun... I liked messing about with P/K slash so much I started another fic **'Children of The Enemy' more smuff then you can shake a stick at! ::shakes stick a reader::**

    I don't have slash bunnies any more... they all died... I now have slash ferrets that weasel about in my brain... there all white, indigo, black, red and green...

  (0 -)  do you think I've been drinking to much Bicardi? _::shrugs::_ Oh well... _::gets herself another glass of the rum drink::_ Cheers!

   Now... I'm not a 100% sure on the translations... so don't go sckitso on me... 

   Translations curtasy of  Freetranslation.com 

Guten Abend — Good evening

Mein kleiner Geschwindigkeit Dämon--- My little speed demon

Mein silberner Fuchs --- My silver fox

Mein Haustier – My pet

Wertloser Hund-- Worthless dog

  The little German dirty talk... 

_I'm going to have you... touch your nipples and have them hardening under my fingers and becoming hot - the muscles of your belly trembling slightly under the moist trace of my tongue... your cock sliding between my lips into the hot entrance of my mouth... your balls in my hand, heavy and warm... your sweet ass opening to my fingers... fuck you... make you writhe and push back, make you moan my name... I'm going to make you mine, my silver fox... And mine alone...._

     ... or something along those lines....

     Once again thank you to my Beta reader: 

  **_Grey Elven Eye's_**   She's great... mega big thankies go out to her! Here's some Rum for your pet pirates! _::hands her two bottles:: the Bicardi's for Jack and the Malabu's for Will. Too help get those two lovebirds in the mood! __::Hentai grin:: heh heh..._

**Elven: ***_waves energetically_* Howdy! *_hands rum bottles to Jack, since Will is still chained to her bed by Jack_* Huh…*_shrugs when Will mutters a string of muffled curses from the gag* _

**  Ner'ual**: Mmmmm... _::looks thoughtfully at the bound blacksmith::_ gives me idea for a picture... _::giggles evilly, rubbing her hands together::_ Oh your going to love what I just thought of Elven-san! But for now it's goodbye... _::__waves hankie:: And please! If you like this review me so I know you want '**COTE**'_

  **Pietro**: _::looks__ over Ner'ual shoulder:: (0_-) Err... 'cote'?_

  **Kurt**: 0 .o Vhat zhe fucks zhat?

  **Pietro**: Is that your crappy Dyslexic spelling again?

**  Ner'ual**: __* Nooooooo! _::shakes fists in outrage::_

  **Kurt**: Are you trying to spell 'coat'?

     **Pietro: How did you figure that out, blue?**

  **Kurt**: Vell if you spell coat phonetically... its actually COTE not COAT... C-o-T-eee... or somezhing along zhose lines...

  **Pietro**: Really?

  **Kurt**: Yeah...

  **Pietro**: Wow... didn't know that...

**    Elven**: Neither did I…*_scratches the back of her head*_

**Nerual****: ___''**

  **Kurt**: Vell she spells everyzhing phonetically... hence zhe reason vhy she has a beta reader... _::__Hugs Elven::_

**Elven****: _::grins__::_**

  **Pietro**: But then... why do you want to know whether this lot want a coat? _::thumbs the readers::_

  **Ner'ual**: I'm not trying to spell COAT! 

  **Kurt**: You're not?

  **Ner'ual**: NOOOO!

  **Pietro**: Then what the fuck does that stand for?!

  **Ner'ual**: CHILDREN OF THE ENEMY! You knob cheese!

     **Kurt+Pietro**: (0 o)' (O o)'  _:__:look at each other::  Knob cheese?_

 ** Ner'ual**: -__-*  I need a drink.... I need it now... _::__gabs her icy Bicardi and coke and downs the lot:: _

  **Kurt**: Can you say alcoholic...

 ** Pietro**: I don't know but I think this girl needs a life out side her computer... _::_laughs::__

  **Ner'ual**: Watch it you... `¬__¬ ...I have the power to make you sleep with Freddy... 

  **Pietro**: ((o O))'

  **Ner'ual**: And make you enjoy it...

  **Pietro**: ((((() ()))))'''

     **Elven**: *_snorts and tries to not laugh_*

  **Nerual: _::smirks_::__**

  **Kurt**: NOOO! You can't do zhat to my Tort! _::hugs the speed demon:: _He's mine! No one else can have him!

  **Ner'ual**: I'd make gorgeous Pie into a... chubby chaser!

  **Kurt**: NO! You can't! Zhat's too cruel!

  **Pietro**: Blue... _::__whimpers:: I'm really scared now... Hold me... _::___The two boys cling to each other::_

  **Ner'ual**: That's right! Fear me! RARGGGGH! Just for those digs I'm going to go write some elf and speedy torcher! 

     **Elven**:**  ***_winces and clasps hands over her pointy, elven ears* _*_realizes that Ner'ual meant Kurt, and looks sympathetically at him*_ ****

 ** Kurt**: Ve're doomed...

 ** Pietro**: Please save us! _::begs readers:: PLEASE!_

**  Ner'ual**: Too late! Your mine! No one can save you now! MWHAAHAAHH!

  **Pie+Kurt: _::Cower_ in fear::__**

  **Kurt**: _::Holds__ up sign saying 'Call 999'::_

  **Pietro**: _::Holds__ up a sign saying 'Ask for lunatic asylum'::_

 ** Ner'ual**: MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHH!  

   None are safe! Against the Power of Ner'ual!

  Please review! Luv ya all =^-^= \,,/    


End file.
